youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Member
I may not be a true human or really even a real teenager, but I was welcomed into Young Justice with open arms. I am an Olympian which also could mean i'm a god. I arrived on this place they call "Earth" a few months. When I first arrived here I came by being shot down from Mount Olympus. My grandfather is Zeus he sent me here to teach me how to be a human and study there ways. He sent me here because for thousands of years I've been messing with the weather. When I first impacted on the Earth I was identified as a harm to society. The humans kept messing with me and trying to see what I am. I guess its part of this thing called " Human Curiosity". I was attacked by these little things called "Bullets". So when they got annoying I attacked with my weather control. It is the only power besides healing and flying I was given when I was sent to Earth. When I tried to fly away I was stopped by a man some said "Superman" he tried to stop me from flying off by throwing me back the land. I threw a lighting bolt and storm cloud at him to get him out of my way. He kept getting back up so I kept attacking him. After a while I was shot by some type of arrow with some sort of poison. The poison was some sort of sleep potion. The last thing i saw was group of young people and a girl with a bow and arrow in her hand. When I awoke I was strapped down and being asked questions. A women wearing black asked me questions like: "How old are you?" I answered her by saying "15,000 years of age" she gained an a expression of confusion. She asked me "Where did you come from?" I answered "From the Great Land of Mount Olympus." She said to me "Last question, what is your true name and power?' I answered her " I have no idea of my true name and I have control over all weather." They unstrapped me from the bed and told me to slide on the clothes they had ready for me. I said "But this is traditional Olympian Clothing!" I put on the clothes it was a black and yellow shirt with a lighting bolt going across with a black skirt and some pants to go underneath. They said to me "These are your day time clothes please make your way to the briefing room." I followed a girl with blond hair to a dark room. There was a group teenagers that looked about my age. A man that looked as if he was a bat came from the darkness and turned on some lights. There I met Young Justice the man in the black who I found out is named Batman told me "You are a prime candidate to join this team" He asked me would i like to join I answered "Yes" and then I began to go on missions as a team mate. My grand father sends me message sometimes about my progress as living as a human. I began to go to human school and got to join the cheerleading team. The teams I've cheered for have always had clear days no matter the forecast. This is what it means to be Human and to be part of Young Justice where I met Artemis and M'gann who are a gods dream of friends!!! Category:Articles needing expansion Category:A to Z